


Into Darkness

by Sarren18293



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Masturbation, Murder
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293





	Into Darkness

_โลกของวิลเป็นสีแดงฉานเสมอ..._

วิลรู้สึกว่าตนกำลังอยู่ในสถานที่คล้ายๆห้วงฝัน เขาคุ้นเคยกับมัน เขาจ่อมจมกับมันมาเกือบทั้งชีวิต มันไม่ใช่ฝันที่แสนหวาน หรือภาพความทรงจำอันอัปลักษณ์แสนเศร้า มันเป็นแค่ความดำมืดเรียบง่าย แต่งแต้มด้วยรอยเลือดสีแดง หนทางทอดยาวไปสุดลูกหูลูกตา ในฝันเขามักก้าวเดิน ไม่รู้ว่ากำลังพาตัวเองไปที่ไหน รู้แต่เพียงว่าเขากำลังเดินไป หรือไม่ก็กำลังเดิน _ตาม_ ไป

ที่ปลายสายตา วิลมองเห็นเงาร่างของฮอปส์ ชายหนุ่มฆาตกรยังเป็นเหมือนที่เขาจำได้ ใบหน้าซีดเซียวและดวงตาไร้แวว ทุกครั้งที่วิลได้เห็นฮอปส์ อีกฝ่ายมักจะมีรอยยิ้มเยาะหยัน แต่ไม่ใช่กับคืนนี้ วิลไม่ค่อยจะแน่ใจนัก แต่เขาคิดว่าเขาเห็นความยินดี ความเข้าใจ ราวกับได้พบพวกพ้อง ราวกับคนที่ได้เห็นเพื่อน ส่งมาจากดวงตาฝ้ามัวคู่นั้น

วิลก้าวต่อไป

เดินผ่านศพที่ถูกเสียบทิ้งไว้กลางทุ่ง ข้ามผ่านร่างที่ถูกห้อยแขวนของเมลิสซา ผ่านร่างที่ถูกแทงยับของนิค บอยล์ ไม่มีจุดหมาย เขาเพียงแต่มุ่งไป มุ่งไปเรื่อยๆ

แล้วเขาก็มองเห็น

บางอย่างยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น มองตรงมาอย่างนิ่งสงบ โดดเด่นแม้มีเพียงความมืดรายล้อมรอบตัว วิลหยุดเดิน กลั้นหายใจ นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เขาเห็น _มัน_ บางครั้งเขาเห็นมันแม้แต่ในยามตื่น วิลรู้ซะยิ่งกว่ารู้ว่าเจ้าสิ่งนี้เป็นเพียงภาพหลอน ทว่าหากจะพูดกันตามตรงแล้ว เขาไม่เคยเห็นภาพหลอนใดจะงดงามเท่านี้ อันตรายเท่านี้ และดู _เป็นจริง_ ได้มากเท่านี้มาก่อน วิลขยับเท้าเข้าไปใกล้ เอื้อมมือคล้ายอยากสัมผัส แต่ความจริงคือเขาไม่รู้ เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำอะไร ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะรู้สึกยังไงกับมัน รู้แค่มันดึงดูดให้เขาเข้าหา เช่นเดียวกับที่เขาก็อยากเข้าหามัน ปลายนิ้ววิลสั่นยามลูบไล้เขาของมันแผ่วเบา

“วิลคะ”

เขาหันมองตามเสียง เป็นอบิเกล เธออยู่ตรงนั้น ยืนอยู่ข้างหลังเขา แย้มยิ้มส่งให้ วิลกระตุกยิ้มบิดเบี้ยวตอบ แต่ก็แค่ครู่เดียว เพราะเพียงพริบตารอยยิ้มของอบิเกลก็จางหาย ดวงตาใสกระจ่างเปลี่ยนเป็นดวงตาไร้ความรู้สึก วิลก้มลงมอง รอยเลือดสีแดงกำลังซึมผ่านเสื้อผ้าของเธอออกมา

ชายหนุ่มผงะถอย ในขณะที่มันขยับตัวขึ้นมายืนอยู่ข้างๆ วิลเพิ่งจะสังเกตเห็นว่าเขาของมันที่เคยขาวสะอาดยามนี้กลับเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยสีแดงสด วิลหอบหายใจ ร่างกายของอบิเกลที่เคยมีเลือดเนื้อปกติแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเหมือนอย่างศพ เหมือนอย่างเมลิสซา เหมือนอย่างนิค บอยล์ _เหมือนอย่างฮอปส์_ เธอคราง แล้วมองหน้าเขา

วิลไม่เข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ที่ถูกคือเขาไม่เข้าใจอะไรเลยซักอย่าง จนกระทั่งได้ก้มมองมือของตัวเอง สองมือของวิลก็เปรอะด้วยเลือดไม่ต่างไปจากเขาของ _มัน_ วิลสะดุ้ง ความสับสนประดังเข้าจนเหมือนจะหายใจไม่ออก และเมื่อเขากวาดสายตามองหา _มัน_ อีกหน มันก็ไม่อยู่แล้ว ที่ตรงนั้นไม่มีอะไรอยู่เลย ราวกับว่ามันไม่เคยอยู่ตรงนั้น มันไม่เคยมีตัวตนอยู่ ไม่มีอะไรทั้งสิ้น

มีแต่เขาเพียงคนเดียว กับศพอันนับไม่ถ้วนมาตั้งแต่ต้น

_วิลสะดุ้งตื่น_

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

นั่นไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่วิลฝันเห็นเลือด ซากศพ และคนตาย

แต่มันเป็นครั้งแรกที่ความฝันทำให้วิลรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังจมดิ่งลงสู่ความมืดมิดที่ชวนให้หายใจไม่ออก มันบีบเร้า เร่งรัด ราวกับพยายามจะกระชากเอาสันดานดิบในตัวเขาออกมา สำรอกความเป็นมนุษย์ทิ้งไป และไม่มีทางหยุดจนกว่าเขาจะปล่อยให้สัญชาติญาณทุกอย่างขึ้นมาเป็นตัวขับดันชีวิต

ฝันครั้งต่อๆมายิ่งแย่ลงไปอีก หลายครั้ง...วิลพบว่าในฝันตัวเองกระตุกยิ้มยามมองดูร่างกายของอบิเกลค่อยๆซีดจางลง หลายครั้ง...เขาพบว่าในฝันตัวเองจ้วงแทงเธอด้วยมีดเล่มหนึ่งในมือ แล้วก็อีกหลายครั้ง...ที่เขาพบว่าในฝันเขากำลัง _กัดกิน_ เนื้อจากศพของเธอ

วิลไม่รู้หรืออาจ _ไม่อยากรับรู้_ ว่ามันหมายถึงอะไรกันแน่ แต่ที่แน่ใจคือเขารู้ดีว่าตัวเองกำลังมีปัญหา

นั่นทำให้สองขาของเขาพาตัวเองมาที่นี่ในวันนี้...

“คุณบอกว่าคุณเห็น _กวาง_ ”

เสียงของดร.เล็คเตอร์ดึงเขาให้ออกจากภวังค์ วิลพยักหน้า เอนตัวพิงเบาะโซฟาที่กลางห้อง สายตาของเขาหลุบต่ำ ซึ่งวิลพยายามคิดว่าเป็นเพราะเขาอยากจะใช้... _จำเป็นต้องใช้_ เวลาและสมองคิดถึงเรื่องความฝัน หรือจินตนาการ หรืออะไรก็ตามแต่ที่เกิดขึ้นอีกซักพัก ไม่ได้เป็นเพราะเขาต้องการจะหลบเลี่ยงไม่อยากสบตากับดร.ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์เลยแม้แต่น้อย

“รูปร่างของมันเป็นยังไง”

“สวย” วิลตอบ “น่าหลงใหล แต่ก็ดูอันตราย”

“นั่นเป็นลักษณะของพวกมันอยู่แล้ว” คุณหมอตอบเรียบๆ “สัตว์ที่ดำรงตนตามสัญชาติญาณมักจะสวยงามเสมอ ถ้าถามความเห็นของผมนะ”

เกิดความเงียบขึ้นครู่หนึ่ง

“ตอบผมที วิล” ดร.เล็คเตอร์ถามขึ้น “นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่คุณฝันว่าคุณฆ่าคน คุณทำงานกับ FBI งานของคุณคือการคิดวิเคราะห์เข้าไปถึงจิตใจของฆาตกร จะว่าไป _คุณ_ กลายเป็นฆาตกรพวกนั้นไปจริงๆ” คุณหมอเว้นช่วง “แล้วอะไรที่ทำให้คุณหวาดกลัวความฝันครั้งนี้นัก”

“ผมไม่ได้บอกว่าผมกลัว”

“แต่คุณก็มาที่นี่ มาหาผม จิตแพทย์ประจำตัวที่ปกติคุณมักจะหลบเลี่ยง”

“นั่นก็แค่ช่วงแรกๆ”

ดร.เล็คเตอร์ยิ้ม

“ผมดีใจที่ได้ยินแบบนั้น” ฮันนิบาลว่า ดวงตาจับจ้องมาที่เขา “แต่คุณยังไม่ได้ตอบคำถามของผม”

วิลไม่พูดอะไร

“กวางตัวนั้น...” คุณหมอพูดช้าๆ มือประสานบนตัก “เป็นไปได้มั้ยที่คุณกำลังรู้สึกว่ากวางนั่นอาจจะหมายถึงตัวของคุณเอง”

วิลเอ่ยขึ้นแทบจะทันที “ผมรู้ดีว่าผมไม่ได้ฆ่าใคร”

“แต่คุณกลัวว่าซักวันนึงคุณจะทำ” ดร.เล็คเตอร์สวน “และคุณก็กำลังกลัวว่ากวางตัวนั้นอาจจะหมายถึงแรงขับดันจากภายในจิตใต้สำนึกของคุณ”

เงียบกันอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

“วิล ผมพูดทั้งในฐานะเพื่อนและจิตแพทย์ของคุณ” วิลเผลอเงยหน้าสบตากับอีกฝ่ายเพราะคำพูดนั้น “คุณอยากจะให้ผมบอกเรื่องนี้กับแจ๊คหรือเปล่า”

วิลนิ่งไปชั่วอึดใจ

“นั่นไม่จำเป็นหรอกดร.เล็คเตอร์”

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

เสียงคราง หยาดเหงื่อ ไอความร้อน

วิลไถลตัวทรุดลงกับพื้น หอบหายใจถี่ มือสั่นระริกขณะเลื่อนมันสอดเข้าไปในกางเกงทั้งๆที่ยังไม่ได้ถอดออก กอบกุมความตื่นตัวไว้ในอุ้งมือ มันเต้นตุบราวกับมีชีวิต สมองของเขาเครียดเขม็งพอๆกับหัวใจที่แทบจะแล่นออกมานอกอก วิลหลับตา พยายามตั้งสมาธิแต่กับสิ่งที่ตัวเองกำลังทำ

ในหูของเขาแว่วเสียงของฮอปส์ ชายผู้เป็นฆาตกรกำลังพรรณนาถึงความรักที่เขามีต่อเหยื่อ ว่าเขาหลงใหลในตัวพวกเธออย่างไร ชื่นชมในความงามของพวกเธออย่างไร _กลืนกิน_ พวกเธออย่างไร วิลหอบสะท้าน สะโพกขยับไหว ที่ปลายนิ้วสัมผัสได้ถึงความชื้นแฉะ

จากตอนนั้นจนถึงตอนนี้ ฝันร้ายยังไล่ตามวิลอย่างไม่ลดละ มันกระตุ้นความดำมืดในตัวเขาให้ยิ่งแผ่ขยายออก ทำให้เขาปรารถนา ทำให้เขากระหายหิว หยอกล้อกับสัมปชัญญะอันน้อยนิดที่เหลืออยู่ และเฝ้ารอวันที่เขาจะปลดปล่อยสัญชาติญาณของตนให้โลดแล่นเป็นอิสระ

“....ล”

วิลรูดรั้งแก่นกายตนหนักขึ้น หากแต่ไม่ใช่เพราะอารมณ์ราคะที่พุ่งสูง พักหลังมานี้บ่อยครั้งที่วิลใช้การปลดปล่อยเป็นตัวดึงรั้งสติของตนให้คงอยู่ เพราะมีแต่ช่วงเวลาแบบนี้ที่เขาจะไม่ต้องได้ยินเสียงใด ไม่ต้องเห็นภาพใคร มีแค่ตัวของเขาเองกับเสียงลมหายใจสะท้อนอยู่ในห้องแคบๆ เป็นชั่วขณะที่วิลไม่ใช่การเร็ต เจคอบส์ ฮอปส์ ไม่ใช่เจ้าหน้าที่ของ FBI ไม่ใช่ตัวประหลาดที่มีจิตเชื่อมต่อถึงความคิดของฆาตกร เป็นเพียงวิล แค่ _วิล เกรแฮม_

“วิล...”

ลำขาของวิลสั่นระริกเมื่อใกล้ถึงจุด เขาอ้าปาก แนบหน้าลงกับพื้นเย็นๆ ดวงตาสีฟ้าพร่าเพราะความคลื่นเหียนที่วิ่งวนอยู่ในช่องท้อง และเมื่อวิลขยับมือเร็วขึ้นอีกสองถึงสามครั้ง ของเหลวสีขาวขุ่นก็ฉีดซ่านออกมา

วิลกระตุกสะท้าน เป็นปฏิกิริยาเมื่อความต้องการทางเพศได้รับการตอบสนอง ตอนนี้เสียงของฮอปส์หายไปแล้ว เฉกเช่นภาพหลอนต่างๆที่ก็หายไปด้วย วิลละมือออกจากส่วนอ่อนไหว ขยับคู้กายนอนขดอย่างเชื่องช้าทั้งที่ยังไม่ลืมตา

“วิล คุณได้ยินเสียงของผมหรือเปล่า”

ชายหนุ่มลืมตาขึ้น ดร.ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์ค้อมตัวอยู่เหนือร่างเขา ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลจับจ้อง วิลจ้องกลับโดยไม่เอ่ยตอบคำ เพียงแค่ยันตัวขึ้นนั่งพิงกับกำแพง วิลไม่ทันรู้ตัวว่าดร.เล็คเตอร์เข้ามาตอนไหน หรือไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายได้เห็นอะไรไปบ้าง หากสภาพของเขาในตอนนี้ก็คงเป็นคำตอบได้ชัดเจน จิตแพทย์หนุ่มมองเขาอยู่ชั่วครู่โดยไม่พูดอะไร

เสื้อสูทตัวนอกราคาแพงถูกคลี่คลุมลงบนร่าง วิลรู้สึกได้ว่าอ้อมแขนของฮันนิบาลขยับอยู่รอบๆ แวบหนึ่งเขาคิดไปว่าเหมือนตัวเองกำลังถูกโอบกอด FBI หนุ่มทิ้งตัวฟุบหน้าลงบนบ่าของอีกฝ่าย ด้วยความรู้สึกเหนื่อยล้ามากกว่าที่จะเป็นผ่อนคลาย

ฝันร้ายจากไปแล้ว อย่างน้อยก็ในตอนนี้ แต่วิลรู้ดีว่ามันจะกลับมา เพราะมันถือกำเนิดมาจากภายในจิตใจเขา มาจากจุดที่ลึกที่สุดข้างใน เหมือนมะเร็งร้ายที่เริ่มลุกลามกัดกิน และบางที...บางทีคืนนี้มันอาจจะคืนสุดท้ายที่วิลจะได้นอนหลับอย่างเป็นสุขโดยไม่ต้องมีความฝันนองเลือดมาเกี่ยวข้อง หลังจากที่ไม่ได้เป็นเช่นนั้นมานานนับเดือน

วิลหลับตาลงอีกครั้ง  
.

.

.

.

ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์มองชายหนุ่มที่นั่งเอาหัวพิงบ่าของเขาแล้วยิ้ม

มันเป็นรอยยิ้มของผู้ที่รู้ทุกอย่าง ดุจดังรอยยิ้มของปีศาจ ด้วยทั้งในฐานะของทั้งจิตแพทย์และ _ฆาตกร_ ฮันนิบาลทราบดีว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้างกับสภาพจิตของวิล เขารู้แล้วก็สนุกสนานกับมัน สนุกสนานกับการเฝ้ามอง สนุกสนานกับการชี้ทางบ้างในบางครั้งบางคราว

มันน่าสนใจดีเมื่อได้เห็นความมืดมิดกัดกินใครซักคนทั้งเป็นจากเนื้อใน โดยเฉพาะกับคนที่น่าสนใจเช่นวิล

ดร.เล็คเตอร์สูดลมหายใจเข้า เขาได้กลิ่นโคโลญจน์ราคาถูกผสมกับกลิ่นเชื้อพันธุ์จากตัวของอีกฝ่าย ฮันนิบาลเลียริมฝีปาก เขาอาจจะไม่ใช่ฆาตกรที่บูชาความรักต่อเหยื่อดังเช่นที่การเร็ต เจคอบ ฮอปส์เป็น แต่หากเป็นตอนนี้เขาก็พอจะเข้าใจความรู้สึกของอีกฝ่ายที่อยากจะลงมือเข่นฆ่าลูกสาวของตัวเองอยู่บ้าง ความรักและความปรารถนาที่ปนเปกันจนแทบแยกไม่ออก จนมีเพียงการกัดกินและดูดกลืนเลือดเนื้อของอีกฝ่ายลงสู่ร่างกายตัวเองเท่านั้นจึงจะเป็นการแสดงออกถึงความรักที่มีให้ได้มากพอ

เพราะบางครั้งฮันนิบาลก็รู้สึกเช่นนั้นกับวิล ทั้งปรารถนาและอยากที่จะกลืนกินอีกฝ่ายไปพร้อมๆกัน

แต่ยังหรอก มันยังไม่ใช่ตอนนี้ ดร.เล็คเตอร์มองคนที่ฟุบหน้าอยู่ในอ้อมแขน เวลายังไม่พร้อม วัตถุดิบยังไม่พร้อม เหยื่อของเขาก็ยังไม่พร้อม การจะทำอาหารจานเด็ดนั้นต้องใช้เวลา ในระหว่างนี้เขาก็สนุกสนานกับการเตรียมการของเขาไปก่อนได้ เวลายังมีอีกมาก

ใช่แล้ว เวลาของเขาและวิลยังมีอีกมาก

_อา วิลเลียมที่รัก_

_จมลงสู่ความมืดให้มากกว่านี้อีกสิ_

 

**END**


End file.
